crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-07
Chaka is rushed on her early morning jog by a CIA team that leaps out of the bushes at her. She disposes of them handily, and then discovers that what they wanted to show her was a bunch of recruiting brochures.First Assembly Tennyo goes to her early morning flight class with Mr. Buttons. She almost runs down Angel, who is going to be the TA, on her way there. Also in the class are Silverwing, three siblings named Thomas , Nathan and Theresa (the Stratosphere Siblings), Hexette, Mechano Man, Light Ling and her horse, Storm Bolt, Shaper and Chain Gang. Mr. Buttons discusses the rules of the road, passes out assignments and has each of them say how their flight powers work.First Day and Other Interesting Things Jade does a bit of planning for how she and Jinn are going to coordinate classes, since she has to charge Jinn between each class.Jade 3 - Being a Girl Ayla manages to drag herself to the Opening Day Assembly. She's barely present enough to identify the headmistress, Mrs. Carson, as Lady Astarte. Jade bulldozes the team name through as Team Kimba. (Note - other stories have that the previous night after the Ninja attack). The team plays MST3K during the assembly, which is the "it's all up to you" speech and a few administrative items.Ayla and the Blackmailer James gets through the first day without too much trouble. He gets a notice that he's assigned for priority evaluation at 3:00 am.Time for an Unexpected Gift Ayla's first class is Costume, with Mrs. Ryan; Jinn and Igneous are some of the other students.Ayla and the New School Tennyo's first class is Advanced Genetics. Her second class is Remedial Math with Dr. Timothy Winslow. He passes out an assessment test. Toni, Riptide and Ayla have Spanish I as their second class. Jade and Jinn make their way between classes. Jade gets hassled a bit. Jade gets her laptop assigned during Word Processing. Ayla's third class is Powers Theory I, the teacher is Dr. Filbert Quintain, the school's ultimate insomnia cure. Harry and Tennyo are in the class. So are Charmer and Möbius, who chat with Ayla. Nikki is feeling ill at lunch.Fey: PMS and Other Problems Fey manages to make it through Powers Theory and Home Ec without collapsing—barely. When she gets to Principles of Magic, Belle catches the problem and asks the teacher, Ms. Tenent to check her. It turns out that the amount of power she used on the Ninjas has accelerated her transformation, and she's going to be sick for a day or so while it finishes up. Ms. Tenent excuses her from class for two days. Ayla has Basic Martial Arts after lunch. Also in this class are Vanessa, Kismet, Charmer, Jay Jay, Clark Langston (Silverwing), Psydoe, Phobos, and others. Tennyo's first afternoon course was Home Ec with Mrs. Braithwaite. Ayla's and Tennyo's fifth class (second after lunch) is Powers Lab, taught by Mrs. Bohn. Other students include Charmer, Harry Wolfe and Möbius. Most of Team Kimba is in sixth period Basic Martial Arts with Sensei Ito and Sensei Tolman. Sensei Ito picks on Hank for his first demonstration in Basic Martial Arts. After Martial Arts, Jade discovers that she can disguise the fact that she's still a boy by casting Jinn into herself. She also discovers that doing that has other benefits - they seem to share thoughts, senses and motor skills. Ayla's sixth class is Trig/pre-calculus. She meets Jackie Warwick (Electrode) and Brenda Matherson (Unicorn). Toni, Jade and the rest of the crew help keep Nikki alive while the transformation is going on. Ayla goes to her optional Accounting class. She has a confrontation with Philip Gliese (Aqueous) afterwards. Ayla joins the Beret Mafia for dinner. Kismet, Cytherea, and a blonde boy are there as well. They decide that introducing her to Dynamaxx would be hilarious. Tennyo and the rest of Team Kimba create Kimba Korner. Mrs. Horton takes a picture for her scrapbook. A staffer meets Tennyo as she's about to drop her books off for the night and directs her to the testing area. It seems a slot has opened up, because a Miss Tennyson has been injured and can't make it. Then Tennyo she gets directed to the Laser Range in the mistaken belief that she's Alice Tennyson. Apparently it’s been infested by some kind of parasitic AI which tries to kill her, and she trashes it. The AI refuses to cooperate. Security and Stormwolf, Mindbird and Thunderfox break in and manage to shut things down. Medical is amazed at Tennyo's regeneration rate. References See also *Timeline for September 2006 *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline